The Outcast Dilemma
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "You can't sit there; that is my spot. Do not give me that face! That is my Koala face, not yours." Sheldon comes home to find a grown woman sitting at his door with a smile and a child-like persona. Her mind mirrors that of an innocent child. He reluctantly takes her under his wing when he realises that, like him, she has no idea how to function in the outside world.


**A/N Hi, everyone! I've never written anything like this before, but I could not get the idea out of my mind. I love Sheldon; he's adorable, and I feel that he feels like an outcast with a group because he rarely understands things like sarcasm, social manners or anything like that. So as I was thinking that, this came up.**

 **I have never written anything with Sheldon before so it may not be exactly in character, and I'm so sorry about that, but I hope you keep reading. I don't know anything about science or have Sheldon's vocabulary so please bear with me.**

 **This also might not be for 'Shamy' readers. Don't get me wrong; I love them, but this will be focused on Sheldon. **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **The Outcast Dilemma**

.

 **.**

 _You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me_

 _When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

 _You just remember what your old pal said_

 _You've got a friend in me, yeah you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me_

 _You got troubles, and I got 'em too, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

 _We stick together; we can see it through, 'cause you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 **.**

 **.**

" _I often misinterpret how others are feeling._

 _Like I can't always tell if someone is only joking or laughing_ _at_ _me._

 _You know, like, uh, if they're mad at something I've done or_ _just_ _in a bad mood._

 _It's incredibly stressful."_

— **Sheldon Cooper**

 _._

 _._

" **If only I could train a homing pigeon to deliver my mail to my door."**

Sheldon, finally, stopped at the top stair of the third floor. He let out a long, relieved breath because of that. Physical fitness, no matter how limited, wasn't his favorite thing. He glanced at the elevator at the corner of his eye, skimming over the 'out of order' sign and shook his head as his mind flashed back to what caused it to break down.

"Who knows what kind of trouble he would have gotten in if I hadn't come into his life?"

Sheldon pursed his lips as he turned back to the direction of his front door.

And his gaze landed on a young woman.

A young woman that hadn't been there when he had left to get his mail.

She was sat in front of his front door, legs crossed and hands in her lap. She was dressed in a simple pair of dark skinny jeans and a tank top completed with a long cardigan and dark boots. Dark hair covered her features so Sheldon was unable to read her expression which made him even more nervous.

Sheldon, unsure of what to say, slowly reached out and knocked on his front door three times.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Girl i don't know!"

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Girl, I don't know!"

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Girl I don't know!"

She raised her head at the sound of his voice.

Blue eyes stared into his as she tilted her head.

Sheldon took a step backwards, slightly threatened, hands coming up in front of his face to protect himself, his mail clutched in his hands.

She looked small and, compared to him, weak, but he had thought the same about Penny and she had managed to tackle him to the ground without much effort. The young woman blinked up at him, head still tilted, big blue eyes boring into his as she observed him.

"Hello?"

She stared at him for a long moment, leading him to believe that she either didn't hear him correctly or couldn't speak English.

" _He-ll-o._ "He slowly greeted again, eyebrows raising in slight annoyance."Do you speak English?"

She continued to stare at him.

"Klingon?"He asked and when she didn't reply, he added."Morse Code?"

Quite quickly her silence began to both bore and irked him.

Sheldon took a confident step forward, unhappy.

"You are blocking my home."He pointed at himself then his front door."If you wish to bother someone who has no problem fraternizing with strangers, I suggest that you do it across the hall."

He then pointed to Penny's front door.

"Penny is well known to both invite and keep strangers in her home in the past."

Sheldon moved forward again, holding his mail close to his chest and tried to step over the young woman but he soon became uncomfortable.

"No, no, human contact."He mumbled, jumping back as quick as he could.

He cleared his throat awkwardly."Can I _help_ you?"

Her head remained tilted, and she stared up at him.

Then, without saying anything, she reached out toward him.

Sheldon looked down to see her hand reaching out and, he jumped back when he assumed that she was going to grab his hand.

But, he looked once more to see something in her hand that looked like a folded piece of paper.

Sheldon moved quickly, eyes watching her every movement, and yanked the paper from her hand. Carefully to look at the female now and then, he unfolded the paper and looked down at it.

 _Whoever finds this girl, please take care of her._

 _Her name is Annie, she's twenty years old and needs someone to take care of her. I can't look after her anymore. She can do everything but make it alone in the outside world. She is harmless and only needs someone to understand that she just can't stand alone in the world._

 _Please do not send her away._

Sheldon swallowed thickly as he looked down to see the young women, now known as Annie, looking up at him with a smile.

Sheldon nodded down at her, unsure of what to do or say."Hi."

Sheldon's eyes widened as she beamed up at him.

... _I should call someone about this._

Sheldon reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, but as he did, he found himself staring down into wide, blue eyes.

She looked scared, and Sheldon _knew_ that look.

He knew that look from all the times he had been bullied by his classmates and not knowing what he did to deserve it. Maybe that's what the letter meant.

A person deemed as odd being thrown with people they didn't know and not knowing if they were going to be safe.

Sheldon swallowed the flashbacks and his fingers uncurled from his mail. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Why do I have to be such a good person?"

He stepped closer, making sure not to cross his boundaries, reached over and quickly unlocked the door before turning the door-handle.

Opening the door, Sheldon then looked down at her, gesturing to inside the apartment.

"Would you like a hot beverage?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked it and, please remember, that i've never written this fandom before or Sheldon so bear with me.**

 **If you don't like this, please don't leave feedback** **because it doesn't help with an author's confidence and it's not nice.**

 **If you would like to read more of this story, please leave a review because adding more depends on the feedback.**

 **If you want to see more, i'll try to make the chapters longer.**


End file.
